Chapter 39
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 39: Funny Bunny Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Yukiji Katsura #Hinagiku Katsura #Mrs. Katsura #Maria #Seishirou Klaus Summary Inside the mansion, Hayate and Nagi are discussing Hayate's passing celebration. Meanwhile, at the Katsura residence, Yukiji barges into Hinagiku's room while she was changing, angering Hinagiku since she didn't knock. Afterwards, their mother came in, and she started to ask Yukiji how she was doing, and what all the fuss was about. Yukiji mentions that she has something she needs to talk to Hinagiku alone about, and she quickly shoves their mother out of the room. When Hinagiku calls out Yukiji about trying to take control and do anything she wants, Yukiji asks their mother to make tea and some confectionary. When she has her food, and the both of them are alone, Yukiji mentions that Hayate had taken the Hakuou entrance exam, and Hinagiku becomes impressed with him for willing to take such a challenging test, and she realizes that he'll probably put a lot of effort in, and as a result, she warns Yukiji to not interfere, knowing that he could be fired should he fail. This causes Yukiji to gulp, and Hinagiku instantly realizes what really happened. Yukiji apologizes profusely, though this doesn't stop Hinagiku from becoming angry. Despite knowing what happened was Yukiji's fault, Hinagiku decides to help her, though only because she's the student council president, and they immediately head over to the Sanzenin mansion. On the way, they called Maria to inform her of the results. Hinagiku and Yukiji arrive at the mansion, where Maria shows them to the celebration. This instantly causes Yukiji to panic. Klaus greets the two, explaining how he was glad that Hayate's supposed passing gave Nagi a reason to have a large party. Yukiji asks where Hayate is, and Klaus says that they're probably somewhere in the crowd. He points out Hayate to them. Hayate was happily dancing with Nagi in the center of the crowd. Seeing them so happy simply causes Yukiji to panic more. Together, Hayate and Nagi discuss the party with each other. Nagi reflects that all she wanted was a small party with only the two of them, but Hayate remarks that he's glad they're having the larger celebration, which Nagi reluctantly accepts. After this, Hinagiku asks Yukiji what she wants to do, offering the possibility of waiting for the end of the party, but she claims that this is her responsibility, and she sets out to tell them. Yukiji tries to tell the truth, but she ends up lying and starts giving congratulations, as well as the gift she had brought, frustrating Hinagiku, who punches her in the middle of the crowd. Hayate shows Nagi Yukiji's gift, and Nagi says that was a nice thing for Yukiji to do, but she questions why Hinagiku was also present. Hinagiku approaches Nagi and she drags Nagi away for a moment. She reveals to Nagi that he failed. Hayate asks them what they were talking about, but they just say nothing, and the two argue a bit. Nagi asks if she could use her influence as the student council president, but Hinagiku refuses, saying that if they really wanted to go down this route, her family influence would be more than enough. Meanwhile, Hayate was glad that he had supposedly passed, since he can celebrate and actually go to school again. Yukiji tries to get his attention, but he simply thanks Yukiji for personally telling him that he passed. Yukiji tries to go with this prompt again, but Hinagiku drags her away and asks her how long she intends to fool around, since this caused him to fail in the first place. Hayate overhears this, and confirms if he just heard that he failed. Yukiji drops to her knees and admits that she's at fault. Hinagiku and Nagi look for Hayate in the crowd, only to find that he has disappeared. Hayate is then seen out by the lake, silently sobbing to himself, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Maria approaches him from behind, concerned about him, and she adds that everyone else is worried about his disappearance. He reflects about his failure, believing that having hopes would be his downfall. He declares that he would be better if he was empty, because he would have nothing to lose. Maria sits down next to him, and asks him if such an empty person could be Nagi's butler, and she reminds him that this attitude has been why he's been failing a lot recently. He responds declaring that he intends to do his best for Nagi regardless, but Maria doubts that he's capable. She grabs him from behind and she tells him that his current expression says that he couldn't possibly do his best on his own, and she shows him a Hakuou ID, which is revealed to be his. Maria reveals that she had sent Hakuou a letter of recommendation, which allows him to attend. Maria encourages him to study his hardest, and Hayate cheers up immensely from this surprise. Maria tells him that he will likely eventually have a need to seriously protect Nagi, and Hayate announces that he'll do his best preparing for when that day arrives. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 14. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga